HEY ARNOLD! TJM ENDING
by 3dzgirl
Summary: This is my version of the ending of Hey Arnold The jungle movie please comment rate review etc. P.S just because it's short doesn't mean it's bad


As everyone settaled down, after the celibration of the returned la corezon and the defeat of la sombra. Arnold walked over to Helga, who was letting a sleeping Phoebe rest her head on her shoulders. As they sat next to a large bolder, Helga was looking up at the moon with a warm and content smile. After their long and difficult journy through the heart of the San Lorenzo jungle.

"Hey can we talk?...  
in private..." He added looking over to the tired group of class mates and green eyed villagers.

Helga looked up at him and blushed "Uh...  
S-sure Arnold." Helga spoke nudging Phoebe off her shoulder and rubbing her arm nervously.

He smiled and took her hand in his and lead her to the edge of the temple ruins.

They both sat down at the edge letting thier legs dangle over the side.

"So what's up? What did you want to talk about football-  
head?" she asked, regretably taking her hand back.

Arnold smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I.. I wanted to thank you for saving my life, and-"

"Aw, no big deal foot-  
ball-head, you can pay me back later by getting me some pro werstling tickets. And besides..."

"At least you have your parents back now."

"T-That's another thing. If it wasn't for you helping me to get here, I wouldn't be here now."

He scooted closer, as he looked into her big round eyes.

"W-What are you trying t-to say football-head?" She spoke angerly looking away from him, and crossing her arms.  
(Putting her walls up once again.)

"I'm saying that it's all thanks to you Helga. The essay you helped me with the trip here everything! You were even being kinda nice to me for once.

Helga scooted back a little, as he got really close to her face.

"Helga without you, I don't know where I'd be ..."

"A-Arnold I-"

He pulled away a little and held up his hands to stop her. "Helga please. Hear me out. Over these past few years you've bullied me, teased me, and called me paste-for- brains, and after all this ..."

"Arnold?"

"Helga, I'm in love with you."

As Helga's eyes, became dinner plates and looked back at him. He quickly leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Helga could feel her insides melt and her limbs beging to weak'n. It was a good thing she was already sitting down, or she'd fall off this high ruin cliff.

Arnold's heart was going to berst out of his ribs if this continued any longer,  
and pulled away only to be met once again by Helga's lips.

They broke once more and looked into each other's eyes. Both had a lovesick smile on their faces

But little did they know or realized that a earth quake had begun wakeing everyone up and rocks rolling down the ruins side. All the while the two ten year olds never moved or broke away from each other's site.

"I love you too, Arnold." She mumbled softly giving Arnold a big smile as he placed his arm on her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

They both looked back at the moon as Helga sunk into Arnold's shoulder, both giving a deep sigh.

The two watched as the full moon glowed,  
not even listening to Edwardo yell. "Run amegos! It's another earthquake!"

The next morning things went back to normal, except they had a new friend coming back with them, and Arnold would glance over at Helga who had decided to sit with her bestfriend Phoebe probably telling her all the details abot how they kissed. And the same going for Gerald, sitting next to him. As Arnold's parents started the plain, they all looked back out to the jungle one last time and there they saw a large group of green eyes peeking through the jungle's canopy and bushes.

Everyone waved a happy goodbye to the still very seceretive green eyes, as they held onto their gifts.

A small necklesses with a green eye that represented that they were all family members to they're tribe and were welcomed back any time.

As the plain took off Arnold could feel his shoulders ease and relax as they all were finally heading home

now knowing every person here his parents, friends, his teachers, and Helga were all safe and heading for home.

Unfortunately to little of that, Arnold's knowledge. At a swampy river a large hand clasped against the shores of the river's bank.

the end?

and i leave you all to decide who that is anyway that's just a sneak preview of my fan fic (tjm) to come. Leave a comment below or like this it would make me jump for joy for your liking this 3

OH AND REVIEW


End file.
